beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 11
is the eleventh episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. The english dubbed version was first shown on July 31th, 2010 on Cartoon Network in North America. Summary As Doji comes out of the helicopter, Gingka recalls part of the horrifying event that happened to him in the past: a boy with a sick and twisted grin holding an extraordinarily powerful Beyblade. Gingka wants to launch at Doji, but he stops him and focuses on Kyoya. For losing his match, he shoots his Dark Wolf at him while Kyoya does the same; however, Rock Leone ends up on the ground completely scratched and barely good anymore. Kyoya, on his end, receives Dark Wolf's overwhelming attack right on him, in the shape of a big, red wolf. He is sent into the air and, after he has crashed to the floor, he is unable to even reach to his defeated Rock Leone. Benkei rushes to his side and helps him stand up. Gingka is even more furious at Doji, so he runs after him even as he flies away into his helicopter. On the way, Doji makes his Dark Wolf hit the sphere that was part of the stadium structure, then he catches his Beyblade from the helicopter. The dangerous metal ball rolls towards Madoka and Kenta with increasing speed. Seeing them, Benkei runs to stand in front of them to try and stop the sphere, yet they were all saved by the ground, since the sphere dug a hole in its path and got stuck in it. Benkei would have never succeeded in sheltering his friends. After recovering from the shock, they notice that Gingka is missing, therefore they start calling after him. Unfortunately, they are unable to find him, even with Kenta's friends' help. Meanwhile, they installed Kyoya in a bed at the B-Pit: his chest is covered with bandages. Benkei enters the room shortly after he wakes up, and Benkei of course tries to make Kyoya realize that he is very important to him. Outside, Kenta sees that Gingka is slowly walking towards the building, so he walks inside the B-Pit to notify Madoka about his arrival. Benkei, Madoka and Kenta go outside to meet Gingka. However, they notice that he seems unhappy and, seconds later, he falls to his knees. They try to get to know what is wrong with him, yet all he ends up saying is that he wants to see Kyoya. Just before he enters the B-Pit though, they stop him and demand to know what is bothering him so they can help him too. At first, he seems unwilling to let them in on his occupations, but he finally accepts to talk about the horrific thing that Doji and Ryuga (as members of Dark Nebula ) did to him when he was younger. While he did not tell the story in great details, those three names are enough for Madoka to try to find something about them. However, her researches fail, and Kyoya is not in the building anymore: he made his bed slightly, then left. In truth, he had been hiding behind the corner of the B-Pit as Benkei, Madoka and Kenta met Gingka again. He listened, but he did not appear interested in Gingka's quest for revenge. However, he would still be a very important asset to them because he knows where Doji's mansion is, and that is why Gingka had come back so upset: he could of course not follow Doji's helicopter, so he simply lost him at some point, even though he was determined to find him at all costs. Therefore, Kenta and his friends search all over the city for him and they ask every person if they know anything about Kyouya. Gingka and Madoka also look around, and Benkei runs madly in search of his respected leader; he does not even pay attention to Tetsuya, who is quietly sipping a cup of coffee: Benkei runs straight into the table he was sitting at, sending him flying through the air. At dusk, they all return empty-handed though. Just as they are getting some despair, Kyouya speaks from his position on top of a sculpture, as he observes the night. They ask him to help Gingka find Doji, but he runs away quickly. Despite his disappearance, Madoka actually figures out something and, with her portable computer, she is able to find out where the Dark Nebula Castle is. Doji, who is already there, relaxes in a cool way, monitoring with Merci the strange development of Ryuga's sleep/coma: he rests inside an egg-shaped machine which, at first glance, does not appear to be modifying anything about him. Once Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei arrive at his mansion, he simply tells Merci what to do while combing his hair again and drinking some orange juice. Some odd canons come out of the castle and launch multiple Light Wheel beyblades at the bladers. Everybody is able to defeat some of them (Kenta even saves Madoka from several attacks), but there are just too many Blades launched at them. Benkei and Gingka decide to concentrate on destroying the huge metallic door, yet Benkei's Bull Upper attack is unable to break it open. Gingka's Storm Pegasus then uses Dark Bull to fly into the air, and just as Gingka is making his Pegasus Starblast Attack, a platoon of small helicopters are sent out of the building to shoot beyblades at Storm Pegasus, effectively knocking it back to the ground. Seeing his new "friends" overpowered, Kyoya comes out of the forest's shadows and launches his Rock Leone. Immediately, he creates his triple tornado attack and succeeds in defeating a lot of Light Wheel beyblades. Gingka, Benkei and Kenta decide to use one his tornadoes to destroy the door: each of their Beyblades spins around the tornado and, together, they make an ultimate attack called "StarBlast Flame Claw Attack." They can then finally enter the castle. Inside his shell though, Ryuga stirs. Characters Seen *Gingka *Kyoya *Kenta *Madoka *Benkei *Osamu, Takashi, and Akira *Doji *Ryuga *Merci Beyblades Seen *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Featured Beyblade) *Flame Sagittario C145S *Dark Bull H145SD *Rock Leone 145WB *Dark Wolf DF145FS Featured Beybattles * Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) vs. Doji (Dark Wolf DF145FS) * Gingka (Storm Pegasus 105RF) & Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) & benkei (Dark Bull H145SD) & Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) vs. Doji's Barrage of Generic Beys shooting from the castle / Helicopters Special Moves used * * * * Differences in adaptions Trivia * From this episode on, YTV gave the premieres to Cartoon Network in North America. Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion